The Outstanding Spiderman
by the supremist
Summary: Spiderman, Starting the series again.


Arc 1

Issue 1

People that look different that you should know about  
Norman- An old guy with white hair walks on a cane

Peter- walking to school  
Some Kid- Hey look it's Peter  
Some Kid 2- Yea he's such a geek  
Some Kid- throws food at Peter  
Some Kid 2- Ha ha nice one  
Peter- thinking Great I already know I'm gonna have a bad day is in school now  
King Kong- Peter you know the drill by now  
Peter- Yea heres your homework and your lunch money  
Peter- thinking One day he's gonna be sorry  
King Kong- Look Flash he just did my homework and he's still thinking bout science  
Flash- What a loser  
bell rings  
Peter- thinking Oh no I'm going to be late to homeroom  
Peter- rushes and gets in homeroom  
Teacher- Parker your late take a seat  
Peter- Sorry  
Liz- Hey MJ your studying again  
MJ- Yea I got a test today  
Liz- Oh come on do you ever stop studying  
Peter- staring at MJ  
Peter- thinking I wonder if she'll ever notice me  
bell rings  
Peter- thinking Oh no I have science and with Flash  
Peter starts walking towards science  
Harry- Hey Peter  
Peter- Oh hi Harry  
Harry- Hey my dad wants you to come eat dinner with us he said he's got something real cool to show you  
Peter- Alright  
Harry- So your coming?  
Peter- Of course  
Harry- Cool walks off with his popular friends  
Peter- gets to science  
Flash- Hey my science homework isn't done  
Peter- Oh sorry I promise I'll do it for you tomorrow it's just I didn't have time  
Flash- Oh well I'll take care of you after school  
Peter- thinkinggreat my day just got worse  
after school  
Flash- Peter it's time punches peter in the the face  
Harry- Flash what the hell are you doing punches Flash in the stomach and knocks him out  
Peter- Thanks  
Harry- Peter are you alright  
Peter- I think I'll be okay  
Harry- Come on I'll get you an ice pack come to my house  
Peter- Okay but first I have to call my aunt May  
Harry- You got a cell?  
Peter- I was hoping I could borrow yours  
Harry- Hands Peter his cell  
Peter- Thanks calls aunt May Aunt May can I go over Harry's house. Alright thanks  
Harry- You can?  
Peter- Yea  
Harry- Alright lets go  
arrives at Harry's house  
Harry- gets ice pack for Peter Hey remember that thing my dad wanted to show you  
Peter- Oh yea I almost forgot. Are'nt you coming?  
Harry- I'm not a science wiz  
Peter- If you say so walks into laboratory  
Peter- Oh hi Mr. Osborn.  
Norman- Hi Peter. Do you see this.  
Peter- Yea but it's just a spider  
Norman- Not just any spider it's a radioactive spider  
Peter- Wouldn't that kill it  
Norman- Yes it would  
Peter- So what's so special about it  
Norman- Let's spider jump off him  
spider bites Peter  
Peter- Ow faints  
Peter- Woke up and everything is dizy Where am I?  
Norman- That punch you got was infected must have made you pass out  
Peter- I think it's time for me to go home runs out the door

Issue 2

Peter- thinking Ow what the hell did Norman do to me I can't remember a thing I know it wasn't an infection though I can't wait to just get home and sleep  
gets home  
Aunt May- Peter why are you back so early I would've made more spaghetti  
Uncle Ben- Your lucky  
Aunt May- Oh Ben it wasn't that bad  
Uncle Ben- That's what you say  
Peter- I think I'm going to go to bed  
Aunt May- Is something wrong  
Uncle Ben- Oh leave the poor boy alone  
Aunt May- Oh look at him he isn't fine  
Peter- I'm fine Aunt May I just have homework to do  
Aunt May- Are you sure  
Peter- Yea I'm fine  
Pter goes to his room  
Peter- In his room Oh man I almost forgot about King Kong and Flash's homework overhears Aunt May and Uncle Ben talking  
Aunt May- I'm just worried about him  
Uncle Ben- He's fine  
Aunt May- He isn't as happy as he used to be he hardly has any friends  
Uncle Ben- He has Harry  
Aunt May- That's it he only has one friend  
Uncle Ben- Didn't you always say all you need is one good friend  
Aunt May- You know I never meant it  
Uncle Ben- Could've fooled me  
Peter- Damn I'm sick of this I'm not going to known as a nerd anymore I'm not gonna do their homework  
Peter goes to bed  
Uncle Ben- Wake up Pete  
Peter- Come on just 5 more minutes  
Uncle Ben- It's already 8:30 your late  
Peter- 8:30 WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP.  
Uncle Ben- I knew that would get you up  
Peter- You sure know how to get me up  
Uncle Ben- Come on your aunt made pancakes  
Peter- Yes my favorite  
goes downstairs to eat  
Peter- These are real good Aunt May  
Aunt May- Thank you  
Uncle Ben- It's the only good thing you make  
Aunt May- Oh come on Ben  
Peter- I'm going to be late see you later  
Aunt May- Bye  
Uncle Ben- Bye  
In school  
King Kong- Beating up Harry Ha that'll teach you not to mess with the football team  
Peter- King Kong why don't you leave him alone  
King Kong- I'll pretend you never said that if you gimme my homework  
Peter- Why don't you get off your fat ass and do it yourself  
Peter- thinking I'm getting the feeling this is a bad idea  
King Kong- What did you just say to me  
Peter- You heard me  
Peter- thinking Now I'm really scared  
King Kong- That's it punches Peter  
Peter- grabs arm I'm sick of you bossing me around twists hand  
Peter- thinking Did I really do that  
Principal- Hey break it up Parker in my office  
in principals office  
Peter- overhearing conversation  
Coach- We can't suspend him  
Principal- Why not?  
Coach- Cuz he beat up King Kong anyone who can do that can be our next big linebacker plus he's not as fat so he may be able to actually rush to the quaterback or catch an interception  
Principal- But he injured a student  
Coach- Look our school already has bad academic grades our only hopes of success is sports and if we suspend him he'll never join the football team  
Principal- Alright but I don't like it

they walk out of the office  
Principal- Me and Mr. Roberts have talked it out and...  
Peter- Don't finish you think I can't hear you I'll join the stupid football team  
Principal- Okay thank you for your time  
Peter- Whatever  
walks into hall  
Harry- Hey thanks a lot Peter  
Peter- No problem just repaying the favor  
Harry- That was crazy what you did to King KOng you injured him real bad  
Peter- I know. How's your wrist  
Harry- It's okay  
Peter- Good  
Harry- Hey my dad was wondering if you could come back some time  
Peter- Hell no are you crazy he made me pass out with one of his experiments  
Harry- WHAT!  
Peter- Yea no offense Harry but your dad is crazy  
Harry- Peter I'm so sorry please don't hate me  
Peter- Ah it's alright. But still I just got things to do. See you around  
Harry- Later  
At Harry's house  
Harry- Dad why the hell did youdo that  
Norman- Security get him out of here  
Harry- What but I'm your own son  
Norman- Come on security  
Some guy- Come on kid get out of here throws Harry out the door  
Some mysterious guy- So you want me to get him?  
Norman- Yea He goes to Littleroot High. A freshman. Names Peter.  
Some mysterious guy- I'll get the job done.

Issue 3

at home  
Aunt May- We got a call from the coach. You're on the football team.  
Peter- Yea  
Uncle Ben- Well I better come to your first game  
Peter- Yea okay  
Aunt May- You don't seem too happy  
Peter- It isn't a big deal  
Aunt May- Yes it is  
Peter- Whatever. I'm gonna go to my room  
Aunt May- Okay. Do you want me to bring you supper  
Peter- No I'll be fine  
Aunt May- Okay  
When Peter is in his room  
Aunt May- I told you something was wrong  
Uncle Ben- It's just puberty  
Aunt May- I'm still worried  
next day  
Uncle Ben- Peter wake up... Peter isn't there Peter? Peter where are you?  
goes downstairs  
Uncle Ben- May do you know where Peter is?  
Aunt May- No why?  
Uncle Ben- Because he's missing.  
Aunt May- shockedWhat?  
Uncle Ben- Yea I went to wake him up and he wasn't there  
Aunt May- I told you there was something wrong with that boy. Once we find him we're going to counseling.  
Uncle Ben- Let's think about that later. Right now we have to find Peter.  
they go outside to find him  
Peter- jumping from building to building Wow I never knew I could jump this far. I better do this everyday. It's a good workout. Aunt May and Uncle Ben are probrally worried about me. As if they don't already treat me as if I'm 2. Oh well better get home. slips into his window  
Aunt May and Uncle Ben walk back into house  
Aunt May- We lost him is about to cry  
Uncle Ben- It's okay  
Aunt May- Maby he got kidnapped let's call the cops.  
Uncle Ben- First let's just check one more time if he's not in his room.  
Aunt May- Okay.  
walks in Peter's room  
Aunt May- PETER YOU WERE IN YOUR ROOM ALL THIS TIME I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!  
Peter- I was just excercising  
Aunt May- JUST EXCERCISING! You know what you're going to counseling.  
Peter- No I'm not goodbye. walks out the door  
Aunt May- Don't you talk to me like that.  
Uncle Ben- Let him go.  
He's out the door  
Peter- Now I have to go to school. What else is next.

In school  
King Kong- Parker you took my spot from the football team.  
Peter- Your point  
King Kong- Forfeight the place.  
Peter- Hell no. You crazy?  
King Kong- I'm gonna kill you.  
Peter- You can't beat me up you went crying last time.walks away  
Liz- MJ.  
Mary Jane- not looking up  
Liz- Mj.  
Mary Jane- Still not looking up  
Liz- Mj!  
Mary Jane- Huh what.  
Liz- You like Peter right?  
Mary Jane- Well maby a little  
Liz- Why don't you ask him out.  
Mary Jane- Well I don't think he'll say yes.  
Liz- What makes you think that.  
Mary Jane- Maybe because he asked me out at least 10 times and I always said no.  
Liz- He still likes you I can tell.  
Mary Jane- You really think so.  
Liz- Of course  
after school  
Coach- Um Peter I forgot to tell you we have a game today.  
Peter- What? How the hell are you going to tell me that now.  
Coach- Watch your language  
Peter- What are you going to do kick off your best football player and best student?  
Coach- sigh Never mind. Just get in uniform  
Peter- Fine  
on playing field  
Announcer- And that's Parker's 8th sack.  
crowd goes wild  
Peter- thinking They love me. Too bad our offense couldn't score anything Flash is definitely the worst quarterback  
Some Guy- Hike  
Peter- thinking What. What just happened.  
Announcer- Oh and number 66 threw it right past Parker. TOUCHDOWN.  
Peter- thinking No one does that to me  
Announcer- Oh Parker blocks the point after attempt. No all they need is one touchdown to win. They're running game is doing good but oh their running back is injured. Now it's up to Flash he throws an interception.  
Peter- Damn Flash you suck  
Peter- Looking for the ball. spider sense goes off What. sees ball coming This is mine catches ball and runs for touchdown  
crowd goes wild  
after game ends in locker room  
King Kong- Hey what up Parker  
Peter- What do you want  
King Kong- I just wanted to say congratulations and sorry  
Peter- Yea okay  
King Kong- I mean it you ever want a place to crash you can come to my place  
Peter- I'll keep that in mind  
outside locker room  
Mary Jane- Um hi Peter.  
Peter- Sup  
Mary Jane- I was just wondering, um, well will you go to the movies with me Friday.  
Peter- Alright  
Mary Jane- surprised Really?  
Peter- Yea  
Mary Jane- Okay see you Friday  
walks away  
Liz- See MJ I told you he'd say yes.  
Peter gets home  
Aunt May- Where were you?  
Peter- I was at the game  
Aunt May- You didn't tell us that  
Peter- Okay sorry  
Aunt May- No that's it You are going to counseling right this second  
Peter- Uncle Ben  
Uncle Ben- Do what she says  
Peter- You know what screw this  
runs out the door b4 they can say anything  
arrives at King Kong's place  
Peter- So I can stay here  
King Kong- Yea sure.

Issue 4

Peter- Hey Kong sorry bout taking your position.

King Kong- No problem I'm now on the offensive line.

Peter- So we're cool?

King Kong- Yea

Peter- So where am I gonna sleep.

King Kong- Right over there. points to a small dirty bed

Peter- That.

King Kong- Yup. Call if you need anything.

Peter- Alright I'm gonna get somethin to eat. goes in the fridge to get some milk then goes to watch some TV

Peter- thinking I can't believe I left. What's getting into me and what's up with what Osborn did to me? Ever since that night I've been feeling weird. Hold on what if that did something to me. Am I a freak? What's happening to me? Is it affecting my mind or anything? I gotta go ask him what happened. But why would he help me after doing something like that to me? Damn this really is messing with my brain. I gotta do something but I'm too tired. falls asleep

next morning

King Kong- Yo Peter wake up.

Peter- tired Why it's a Saturday

King Kong- We got a game today remember.

Peter- I'll skip it.

King Kong- You can't skip it it's against our rivals and we need you to win.

Peter- Fine whatever what time is it.

King Kong- 11:30

Peter- What times the game

King Kong- 2 but we have to be there at 1:30

Peter- Wake me up in 10.

King Kong- You don't have time.

Peter- Fine gets out of bedgoes to take a shower gets out

Peter- What is there to eat.

King Kong waffles.

Peter- Make some for me. takes a seat

King Kong- brings over the waffles

Peter- So how we getting there.

King Kong- Bus

Peter- takes a bite out of waffle Can I borrow some money I don't have any.

King Kong- Sure

Peter- finishes waffle Alright lets go. goes out the door and into the bus

King Kong- So why did you move out.

Peter- Cuz my uncle and aunt wanted me to go to counseling.

King Kong- That's it.

Peter- Yeah.

King Kong- That's why you wanted to move out?

Peter- annoyed Yeah you got a problem with that.

King Kong- I was just asking.

they arrive at the school

People on the team- Yo Peter wassup. gives him high fives

when they're getting changed

Peter(to Flash)- You better not screw up again and throw an interception.

Flash- Shut up you think you're all nice cuz you scored the winning touchdown.

Peter- It's going to be my second time today.

Announcer- The defensive player of the game goes to Parker with his 10 sacks and allowing no touchdowns and returned a fumble for a touchdown.

in locker room

Peter- Once again Flash I had to win the game for you.

Flash- Don't get too cocky you're gonna mess up one day.

Peter- Yeah okay like I'm gonna mess up.

later outside

King Kong- Peter we're going to get a clebration dinner you comin?

Peter- Can't

King Kong- Come on we can't celebrate without the star player.

Peter- Got a date.

King Kong- Alright see you later

Peter- goes to bus stop and gets on thinking Why would MJ want to go out with me. She said no to me like 10 times before. Is it because I'm on the football team. Does that mean if I wasn't on she wouldn't like me. And how bout if Flash was right. How bout if I do mess up. Will I be a loser again. Getting beat up all the time. How bout if I lose my powers. WHat's going to happen? This sucks why did Osborn even come into my life.arrives at stop Oh no I'm at my stop. gets off

MJ- Hey Peter.

Peter- Oh hi MJ.

they get on line to get tickets

Peter- So what movie we seeing?

MJ- Well I always wanted to see "The Outstanding X-Men"

Peter- pays for ticket

MJ- while walking in the movies Sorry I couldn't make your game today I forgot about it.

Peter- No problem.

MJ- So how good were you?

Peter- 10 sacks and a touchdown.

MJ- Wow really?

Peter- Yup.

they go into the movie theaters

Peter- so how did you like the movie

MJ- It was alright.

Peter- Wanna go for a pizza?

MJ- Sure.

Peter- when they get there Hey can I order 2 slices.

Worker- Yea hold on. gives him the slices

Peter- walks to seat with pizza So why did you want to go out with me?

MJ- Well I think you're cute and you're really sweet.

Peter- So you'd like me even if I did quit football?

MJ- Yea but are you really quiting?

Peter- I think so.

MJ- Why you're so amazing?

Peter- I don't know I just have more important things to do.

MJ- Well to tell you the truth I actually liked you better when you were'nt on the team.

Peter- Then why didn't you ever want to go out with me?

MJ- It's really stupid you'll hate me.

Peter- I won't hate you.

MJ- You promise?

Peter- I promise.

MJ- Well because everyone was calling you a nerd and I was afraid to go out with you but now that you're all popular and stuff I decided I would go out with you.

Peter- So the only reason you went out with me was because I play football.

MJ- Well... yea. But if you quit I'll still go out with you.

Peter- Yea okay.

MJ- You promised you wouldn't get mad.

Peter- I'm not mad.

MJ- It's getting late I have to get home.

they walk to the bus stop

Peter- Oh no I don't have any more money left.

Mj- I don't have any either.

Peter- I'm so sorry.

MJ- It's okay I'm actually happy that we get to walk.

MJ- as ther'ye walking I had a really good time.

Peter- So you want to go somewhere again some time?

MJ- Yea sure.

Peter- Well this is your house.

MJ- Yea.

Peter- I'll come pick you up tommorow at 6?

MJ- Yea.

Peter- OK bye.

MJ- Now wait kisses Peter Thanks for a good time

as Peter is walking away Beetle comes

Peter- Who the hell are you?

Beetle- Shoots Peter but Peter dodges it

Peter- What the hell are you doing.

MJ- PLEASE PETER HELP ME.

Peter- thinking Well here's my chance to see if I really have powers. punches Beetle in the face

Beetle- shoots back

Peter- quickly jumps and clings to a surface

MJ- Peter are you a mutant?

Peter- I don't know.

Beetle- shoots Peter

Peter- gets hit and falls to the ground

MJ- runs over to Peter Are you okay please tell me you're okay.

Beetle- Back off girl. takes Peter and flies away

MJ- Oh no.

at Osborn's house

Beetle- I got him Norman.

Osborn Costume- Same costume as regular one but green all over.

Issue 5

Norman- Peter wake up.  
Peter- What the hell am I doing here.  
Norman- Beetle has knocked you out.  
Peter- What do you want from me.  
Norman- I need you to run some missions for me.  
Peter- What kind of missions.  
Norman- Have you ever heard of Doctor Octavius.  
Peter- Yea.  
Norman- Well we are both working on making military weapons I made my glider and he has extra arms. And no matter how stupid his idea is they like his.  
Peter- So what does that have to do with me.  
Norman- Well I want you to go steal them from him.  
Peter- no.  
Beetle- Hits Peter Give Osborn respect you ignorrant child.  
Norman- Beetle it isn't his fault the spider that bit him has made him acting differently similar to how puberty makes you act. Although Peter if you do defy me again I will kill you and your family and your little girlfriend Beetle told me about.  
Peter- Fine I'll do it but I better get something out of this.  
Norman- Don't worry by the end of all the missions you will be a very rich person. Now I'm assuming you know about your powers.  
Peter- How did I get these powers.  
Norman- Don't you remember that spider bite.  
Peter- What powers do I have?  
Norman- Well you have the ability to wall crawl and super strength and speed.  
Peter- Then what's that tingle I get in the back of my neck.  
Norman- Oh that? It's a unique power that I just found out about. I call it a spider sense.  
Peter- So what does it do?  
Norman- It tells you when you're in danger.  
Peter- Could have saved me in the Beetle fight.  
Beetle- Yea right.  
Peter- Can I just go on the mission now?  
Norman- Before you go here. throws osborn costume to Peter  
Peter- What's this?  
Norman- It's what you will wear.  
Peter- Are you crazy you expect me to wear this.  
Norman- Yes and you will also be called Spiderman.  
Peter- That's pushing it now.  
Norman- Would you rather have your family killed over a name and a costume?  
Peter- Whatever floats your boat. puts on costume  
Peter- thinking I can't believe I'm actually wearing tights.  
Beetle- Come on Spiderman.  
Peter- costume on Call me that again and you're dead.  
Norman- Spiderman wait.  
Spiderman- What now your going to give me earings to match my tights and name.  
Norman- No. Here. hands it over to Spiderman  
Spiderman- Whats that suppossed to be.  
Norman- Websshooters.  
Spiderman- What.  
Norman- It's a sticky substance that hold down even the biggest people. It will also allow you webswing.  
Spiderman- Fine if you really want me to use them I will. jumps out the window with Beetle  
Norman- yelling out the window Beetle don't kill anyone this time.  
Spiderman- thinking Now how do I use this web shooter thing. I can already tell this is going to be lame. shoots a strand Okay I'm getting the hang of this it's not so hard.  
Spiderman- Beetle this the place?  
Beetle- Yea

Spiderman- lands on building and breaks inside Doc give us what we want.  
Doc Octavius- Please don't kill me.  
Spiderman- I won't kill me if you gimme the arms.  
Doctor Octavius- runs HELP.  
Spiderman- Damn you can't keep your mouth shut. Webs him up and brings to him  
Security Gaurd- Let go of him right now or we'll shoot.  
Spiderman- You ain't gonna shoot me.  
Security Gaurd- We're serious  
Spiderman- How you gonna shoot me without guns. webs up guns and brings them to him  
Beetle- Good job Spiderman  
Spiderman- I'm telling you you better not call me that.  
Security Gaurds- runs  
Spiderman- Beetle can you get those idiots.  
Beetle- flies over and grabs them  
Spiderman- Now Octavius tell us where the arms are or we'll kill them.  
Doctor Octavius- There over there. points to a lock  
Spiderman- Beetle blast it open.  
Beetle- blasts lock open  
Spiderman- holds arms You konw you really are a loser if your going to make this. thinking Man I hope he doesn't find out I probrally really would have made that  
Beetle- Come on Parker.  
Spiderman- Finally you get my name right now I won't have throw you out the window.  
Beetle- Stop fooling around.  
Spiderman- You aren't much of a joke teller are you?  
Beetle- Just shut up and get over here.  
Spiderman- Hold on there's no way I'm gonna keep wearing this it looks like throw up. I'm taking some cash. takes somme money and leaves  
back at osborns house  
Spiderman- Here's Octavius's invention. And now if you'll excuse me there's no way I'm gonna wear this I'm gonna get a tailor to get me a new costume.

Issue 6

at king kong's place  
BEEP,BEEP,BEEP  
King Kong- Why are you waking up so early it's Sunday.  
Peter- I got things to do.  
King Kong- Whatever you want. falls back asleep  
Peter- leaves thinking I can't believe I'm working for Norman. I don't even like the job. How did he trick me into doing it. puts on regular Spiderman costume and starts to swing  
Peter- thinking Well whatever gets me money. At first it was annoying but I can't believe I'm actually starting to like it now. Am I really as evil as Norman?  
Peter- There's my stop jumps through window.  
Beetle- Oh please that's your new costume. It's even worse than the first.  
Spiderman- So you finally tell a joke and it had to be about me it couldn't be about Octavius's haircut. Nope it had to be about me.  
Norman- Please  
Spiderman- So what do we have to do this time.  
Norman- I need money so get me money by any means nessessary.  
Spiderman- No problem. swings out the window  
gets to bank  
Spiderman- Alright Beetle this is it. goes in  
Beetle- Everyone get on your kness or I'll blast this place. Spiderman go get the money.  
Spiderman- starts to rob place  
Cops- Freeze!  
Spiderman- Beetle blast this place and lets get out of here.  
Beetle- blows up place  
spiderman and beetle get out  
Spiderman- That was easy.  
osborn's place  
Spiderman- Here's the money.  
Norman- Good job.  
Spiderman- So I'll be leaving now. leaves  
At King Kong's house  
King Kong- Peter what were you doing all day?  
Peter- I don't know just stuff.  
King Kong- It's already ten what could you have been doing since six?  
Peter- I don't know.  
King Kong- Whatever man. I'm going to sleep.  
Peter- Way ahead of you.  
next morning  
Peter- pouring juice  
King Kong- coming from tv room Hey Peter you hear the news.  
Peter- What about.  
King Kong- These two mutant people blew up the bank and killed like 50 people.  
Peter- not really interested Really.  
King Kong- Yea. I'm scared to go to school now. I hope we get school off for mutant activity or somethin.  
Peter- I doubt it.  
outside of school  
bell rings  
MJ- Peter what did you do.  
Peter- What?  
MJ- I know it was you.  
Peter- What?  
MJ- You're Spiderman.  
Peter- shocked How did you know?  
MJ- You fought that iron man wannabe on my front lawn.  
Peter- shocked  
MJ- What the hell are you doing.  
Peter- I have to.  
MJ- YOU HAVE TO KILL PEOPLE. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU KILLED. DO YOU. YOU KILLED 50 PEOPLE. 50FRIGGIN PEOPLE.  
Peter- Don't be so loud.  
MJ- THIS ALL ONE BIG JOKE TO YOU. ALL YOU DO IS MAKE JOKES. WHILE YOU ROB PEOPLE WHILE YOU KILL PEOPLE. YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY.  
Peter- **HE'S THREATINING ME. HE'S THREATINING YOU AUNT MAY AND UNCLE BEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO**  
MJ- THINK ABOUT THEIR FAMILIES. YOU KILLED 50 PEOPLE'S MOM'S AND DADS TELL ME HOW YOU THINK THOSE LITTLE KIDS FEEL. You know what forget you there's no reasoning with you. Everythings one big joke to you. leaves  
after school at King Kong's house  
knock knock  
Peter- I'll get it.opens door Aunt May what are you doing here?  
Police Officer- Uncle Ben he died in the riot at the bank.  
Peter- sad No.

Issue 7

at King Kong's house

Peter-Hey Kong I'm gonna leave.

King Kong- You worked out things with your aunt?

Peter- Something like that.

King Kong- You sure?

Peter- Yea.

King Kong- Alrite see you in school.

Peter- Yea.

walks out the door

Peter- while walkingthinking I'm such an idiot. Why would I even agree to do that. Now my uncle is dead and he doesn't even know how much I miss him. And I killed him. I tried to protect him but I killed him. I can't believe it I just wanna die. I don't know how aunt may will react to me coming back home. Will she even let me in? Damn everyone hates me now. What's the point of even living? Well here's my house.

knock knock

Aunt May- Oh Peter.

Peter- hugs aunt may and starts to cry I want to see uncle Ben again.

Aunt May- I know. I know.

next day

Aunt May- Peter you're up early.

Peter- Yea

Aunt May- Are you ready for school?

Peter- I guess so.

Aunt May- So do you want me to make you pancakes.

Peter- I think my bus is here. leaves

outside the school

Harry- Peter I am so sorry.

Peter- Whatever.

Harry- Look if I ever find that Spiderman guy I'll kill him for you.

Peter- Yea okay. leaves

at lunch

Peter- sitting at table

Mary Jane- This seat taken?

Peter- moves books Sit here if you want.

Mary Jane- I heard what happened. I'm real sorry.

Peter- Yea.

Mary Jane- He really loved you. He was on his way to go get you.

Peter- I't's my fault he's dead. I killed him. I killed him with a bunch of other people's parents and uncles.

Mary Jane- You had to you said Norman was going to kill him anyway.

Peter- No that's just something that I said to myself. I liked to hurt people and kill them. It was all a joke to me. I could've stopped Beetle and Norman if I wanted but no I sided with them. I sided with them for fun.

Mary Jane- Come on don't be too hard on yourself.

Peter- Look whatever you say isn't going to help me. You can quit trying.leaves

at home

Aunt May- Oh hi Peter.

Peter- Hi.

Aunt May- I made french fries for you.

Peter- I don't want any.

Aunt May- Are you sure you had an awflly long day.

Peter- I said I didn't want any know just let me go to my room.

Aunt May- Okay but remember uncle Ben's funeral is tomorrow.

Peter- Whatever.

next day

Aunt May- Good morning Peter.

Peter- Morning

Aunt May- You ready.

Peter- Yea let's just go.

at funeral place

Preacher- Uncle Ben was a very good man. He especially loved his niece Peter who he treated like his son.

Peter- I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE. runs out crying

Aunt May- Peter wait. runs after him

outside

Aunt May- Peter what's wrong.

Peter- Nothing.

Aunt May- I love him too but

Peter- JUST SHUT UP I JUST WANNA GO HOME. starts running

Peter- while walking thinking Damn. I couldn't even stay for uncle Ben's funeral. I had to run out crying like I was five. I just wish he wasn't dead. I miss him so much. I hope he knows how much I love him. This is all my fault. I'm such an idiot.

Suddenly S.H.I.E.L.D. agents grab him  
Agents: into microphone We got him Fury.

Nick Fury- from microphone Bring him over then.

Agents- Gotcha

Peter- What the hell is going on?

the agents knock him out

Issue 8

Peter is locked up in an electric cage

Peter- scared and confused Where am I?  
Nick Fury- You are in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

Peter- Why am I here?

Nick Fury- You know why.

Peter- Huh?  
Nick Fury- You don't think killing many people and giving away our top weapon to Osbourn earns you a place here?

Peter- even more surprised How do you know who I am?

Nick Fury- We have our ways.

Peter- So what are you going to do to me?  
Nick Fury- Just wait here. There's some psychologist that thinks he can change you. I doubt it though.

Peter- So you're not going to kill me?

Nick Fury- I wish I could but then the law would be after me.

Peter- lays back thinking I wish I was with Aunt May. I'm so scared. I wish I never got these stupid powers.

Then the door opens up and a man comes out  
Man- Hey Fury I got it from here. You can leave now.

Nick Fury- Good luck with this one. He walks out the door

Man- Walks up to Peter

Mitchell- Don't mind Fury he just has a lot of stress from all the mutant hunting he has to do.

Peter- Are you the psychologist?

Man- Yea you can just call me Mitchell.

Peter- So why are you here?

Mitchell- I'm going to try to right all the wrongs you did in your life.

Peter- How about my aunt does she know about this?  
Mitchell- No of course not. I'm not here to ruin your life. But before I do that I'll have to know your name.

Peter- Oh, um I'm Peter.

Mitchell- Hi Peter. So tell me, how did you get here? I looked through your record and I never saw anything wrong with the police, your grades are good, and you even did some community service.

Peter- Oh. Well I went over my best friend's house and his dad made me into some mutant.

Mitchell- It's tough when you first get your powers. You don't know what to do with them.

Peter- How would you know?  
Mitchell- smiles You would think I'd know after being a mutant psychologist.

Peter- smiles shyly Oh. Guess I forgot about that.

Mitchell- So what happened after you got your powers?

Peter- his smile faded and he tries to keep himself from crying I, I, I he stutters

Mitchell- It's alright you can cry no one's going to make fun of you.

Peter- he bursts out crying I killed my uncle and killed so many others too.

Mitchell- You know that's gotta be tough but you can't just throw away your life because of one mistake. Do you really think your uncle would want you to throw away your life?

Peter- thinks about those words But what can I do. I doubt anyone would be willing to forgive me?

Mitchell- There's lots of things you can do. I'm sure Fury would let you help him out on something.

Peter- wiping his tears Do you really think so?

Mitchell- Of course.

Peter- I'll be willing to do anything.

Mitchell- I'm glad you changed your ways. walks out of the door to get Fury  
Nick Fury- So Parker you decided you wanted to redeem yourself huh.

Peter- nods his head

Nick Fury- Fine we need help taking down the Green Goblin.

Peter- Who's the Green Goblin?

Nick Fury- That's Osbourn.

Peter- You mean I have to fight him?  
Nick Fury- If you don't want to stay here forever then yes. That's what you have to do.

Peter- he becomes very frightened

Nick Fury- So this is what you have to do. Steal back the mechanical arms that Octavious made, make sure you get Green Goblin back here, and most importantly don't get killed.

Peter- How am I supposed to do that?

Nick Fury- Use your imagination. He still thinks you're with him.

Peter- Um ok I'll try.

Nick Fury- Oh yea and here wear this. gives him a small walkie talkie to put in his ear When he finds out you're not with him contact us and we'll help you out.

Peter- So can I get out now?  
Nick Fury- Yea but if you screw up againe not getting a third chance.

Peter- Don't worry I won't.

Nick Fury- he takes out a key and unlocks Peter out of his cage Now go.

Peter- he jumps out the window and starts swinging.

Issue 9

At home while taking off his costume outside the window

Peter- Hi Aunt May.

Aunt May- Oh Peter you're here I'm so glad to…

Peter- I gotta go to my friend's house I just came to say that bye.

Aunt May- sigh

Peter puts on his costume and starts swinging

Peter- thinking Why, why does everything have to happen to me. I can't believe it never in a million years did I think I would ever get super powers and have to use them to keep myself from going to jail.  
Peter- gets to Norman's house thinking Here goes nothing.  
Norman- Peter my boy you're here.

Peter- sweating Yea

Norman- So you got out I thought I would have to come get you.

Peter- Um yea you know how I am.

Norman- So then Peter come have a seat.

Peter- Um ok.

they walk into the kitchen  
Norman- Peter, coffee?

Peter- No thanks I ate before coming.

Norman- Very well then.

Peter- So why did you want to bring me here?

Norman- Just to talk.

Peter- scared Ok

Norman- Peter you seem so tense have a seat.

Peter reluctantly sits down and Norman does the same

Norman- While sipping coffee Peter we must take down Fury. That is why I told you to get those arms from Octavious. Fury was planning to use those against me to kill me and that's why I told you to get them.  
Peter- Maybe I should handle Fury.

Norman- Now why would I do that?  
Peter- I don't know to show you how loyal I am.

Norman- Sorry but I don't consider traitors loyal.

Norman pushes a button and locks come around Peter's wrist  
Norman- You didn't think I would know. I put tracker and microphone on your back how would I not know? he walks over to take the microphone while crushing the one Fury gave to him Peter how could you? I was the only one who cared what happened to you. Do you think your dad cared about you? I had to save you from him.

Peter- SHUT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW MY DAD.

Norman- Slaps Peter I think you are the one who needs to shut up. Your father and I were working on a project to help us get rich, a suit you could call it. All he wanted was the money much like me. Your father was a piece of Peter and you're going to end up the same as him.

Peter- weakly Shut up…..

Norman- starts choking Peter real tight

At Fury's headquaters  
Agent- I can't get a connection what should I do?  
Fury- GO, GO, GO.

back at Norman's house millions of agents come out through his window  
Agents- Norman Osbourn you are under arrest put you hands behind your head.

Norman- to Peter So you decided to bring along them huh. Peter just like your dad always trying to get around things by whatever means. lets go of Peter But fine have it your way. And this is what I get for being like a father to you. Takes out a needle and injects himself with it and becomes the Green Goblin He then flips over a glove like thing over his hand and presses a button and a glider comes through and rams through all the helicopters  
Spiderman- unconscious uhhhh…….

Green Goblin- You're coming with me. grabs Spiderman and starts jumping across building tops

Agents- Surrender right now.

Green Goblin- Yeah right throws a fireball at a helicopter and it explodes he then gets his glider over to him and jumps on it and starts flying away from the helicopters  
Agents- this is your last chance come out….  
Green Goblin- he throws fireballs at the helicopters and one by one they blow up

Spiderman- No stop it….

Green- You sure are ignorant he proceeds to slap Spiderman in the face  
Spiderman- blocks the slap and kicks Goblin in the face and gets free  
Green Goblin- You're dead.

Issue 10

on a building top

Spiderman- he rushes up to punch Green Goblin repeatedly but Green Goblin feels nothing

Green Goblin- he grabs Spiderman's wrist and twists it behind his back  
Spiderman- aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Spiderman tries to break through but can't  
Green Goblin- Huh can't take a little bit of pain.

Spiderman- falls to the floor in pain and can't get up

In the helicopter  
Agent 1- SHOOT, SHOOT!

Agent 2- I can't get a clear view.

Agent 1- Who cares just do it!

They fire at the Goblin and Goblin gets hit so hard he lets go of Spiderman  
Spiderman- he rushes up to Goblin and punches him in the face this time doing some damage

Green Goblin- he's pushed back in pain You're going to pay. he shoots a fireball at Spiderman

Spiderman- he dodges every fireball hat Goblin throws at him and jumps on Goblin's face  
They start fighting on the floor and fall off the building top when they reach the bottom Green Goblin's impact with the floor makes a huge crater  
Green Goblin- he kicks Spiderman off on top of him and pushes a button on his wrist and the glider flies over to him and he jumps on  
Spiderman- Bull.

Green Goblin- HAHAHAHA the glider starts shooting bullets at Spiderman- he runs as fast as he can trying to dodge the bullets then gets a hold of a pole and uses it to start web swinging  
Spiderman- thinking isn't Fury supposed to be helping me out.

Green Goblin- shoots a purple cutter thing as Spiderman is thinking and it hits him  
Spiderman- thinking . I'm done for. he falls on the ground  
Green Goblin- Bye bye spider. he jumps off the glider and tries to stomp on Spiderman

Spiderman- looking at Goblin about to stomp on him thinking This is it. I just wish I could say bye to Aunt May.

an airplane comes and fires a rocket at Goblin

Green Goblin- ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH

Spiderman- thinking Thank God.

Green Goblin- he falls on the floor beside Peter then jumps up and lands on the helicopter that hit him

the helicopter falls down and explodes and Goblin jumps off right in time

Green Goblin- he throws a fireball at 2 more airplanes and is getting ready to throw another one  
Spiderman- DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. out of nowhere he leaps up and punches Goblin  
Green Goblin- he isn't phased  
Spiderman- slowly backs away scared

Spiderman tries to web up Goblin's hands so Goblin can't get near him but Goblin breaks free  
Green Goblin- he jumps on top of him and starts punching his face  
Spiderman- Get the off me Osbourn. he just barely gets Goblin off using all his might  
Green Goblin- Hehe. You should just drop dead. he slaps Spiderman  
Spiderman- he is about to fall but gains control and is just standing there panting  
Green Goblin- he pushes a button on his glove and his glider comes back and is running through the helicopters and exploding them while he is fighting Spiderman

Green Goblin- Now it's time to put you with your father.

Spiderman- gets angry and through his anger gets back his endurance  
they exchange punches and finally Spiderman knocks out Goblin and webs him up  
Spiderman- he swings toward the glider and kicks it out of the way right before it explodes another helicopter

back down Goblin pushes another button and sends the glider after Spiderman  
Spiderman- yelling Norman fight your own battles. he starts swinging dodging the bullets and webs up the glider to stop the bullets  
the glider shoots bullets and breaks through the webbing  
Spiderman- Damn it that didn't work. thinking I've got a better idea.

He flies over to a vacant building and the glider follows him there. Spiderman pretends to about to go in the building window but sticks to the wall right below it and the glider goes in  
Spiderman- he attaches a web to the end of the glider and starts pulling he uses all his strength and sends the glider flying and breaks it  
all of a sudden Goblin broke through the webbing and jumps up beside Spiderman. He puts his fist into the building and slams Spiderman's head into the building and Spiderman falls down and Green Goblin follows  
Spiderman- is unconscious

back in the helicopter  
Agent 1- The coast is clear. FIRE.

they shoot and mistaken Spiderman for the Green Goblin and Spiderman gets shot

Issue 11

Agent 2- we got the wrong person!  
Agent 1- Just shoot the Goblin!  
before they get a chance to shoot Goblin throws a fireball at the helicopter  
Agent 1 & 2- burning in flames AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Agents- Fury we need backup now!

Back at S.H.I.E.L. headquarters  
Nick Fury- slamming his fists in the table DAMN IT! I get the best agents there is and they can't even aim right. Damn it. SEND OUT MORE AGENTS.

Back at the fight scene Green Goblin is blowing up a lot more helicopters then the new set of agents arrive in helicopters

The fight continues with both sides having the same advantage

The Green Goblin then gets madder and gets more of an advantage

A huge airplane then comes and agents come out n parachutes with Fury in back of them

Green Goblin- grinning Idiots.

Agents- they all shoot Green Goblin with their gun  
Green Goblin- feeling nothing and getting ready to throw a fireball  
Spiderman- THIS IS IT NORMAN! takes a broken street light and throws it through his stomach  
Green Goblin- reverts back to Norman Osbourn and lies on the floor eyes closed  
Nick Fury- walking up to Spiderman with his hand on his shoulder Good Job kid.

Issue 12

at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters Peter is having his back bandaged up by the mutant doctor, still during the night  
Peter- So I'm done with all this superhero crap?  
Nick Fury- Pretty much.

Peter- Hey, but what after happened to that guy. Um what's his face, Beetle.

Nick Fury- He escaped we don't know what happened to him.

Peter- Hey that's gotta suck for you. Having to find him again and all.

Nick Fury- a little mad and muttering Yea.

he's all bandaged up  
Peter- gets up while putting on his costume

Nick Fury- So, Peter you're cleared of all your criminal records but feel free to help us anytime.

Peter- Hmmm. Let me think about that. Ummm YEA RIGHT! jumps out of window and starts swinging

Nick Fury- Kids.

Spiderman- YAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOO! FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS CRAP!

Guy from a window- Shut up will you!

Spiderman- SAME TO YOU.

Spiderman- thinking I can't wait to get home. See Aunt May, be done with this, be a normal kid again. THIS IS GREAT. I wonder what MJ will think. Hold on that reminds me. I gotta go make things right with her.

at Mary Jane's house  
Mary Jane- in her robe walking up to her closet and opens the door

Mary Jane- scared Ahhh.

Spiderman- Here's your superhero.

Mary Jane- Peter? How did you get here?

Spiderman- I'm Spiderman I can do anything.

Mary Jane- So what brings you here?

Spiderman- jokingly Well I just thought I could spend time with my girlfriend without getting a lecture.

Mary Jane- We're still dating?  
Spiderman- takes off mask Aw come on Mj you know how it is. With my Uncle Ben dying I'm sorry for being so mean to you I was just frustrated you know?

Mary Jane- Really?  
Peter- You still want me?

Mary Jane- I thought you hated me.

Peter- Now how could I hate the most beautiful girl in the school?

Mary Jane- Do you really think I am?  
Peter- grinning Of course. they hug Alright Mj I gotta tell you this story.

Mary Jane- Alright I'm listening. she goes onto her bed and Peter follows  
Peter- Ok first S.H.I.E.L.D. captures me and Fury came and said that I had to beat Goblin and we got into this big battle and I was about to lose but Fury's agents came to save me and right away I came over here.

Mary Jane- smiling Yea Peter, they filmed it on TV.

Peter- Huh, how did you know about me being captured by S.H.E.I.L.D?

Mary Jane- They said that after you fainted.

Peter- When did I faint?  
Mary Jane- Right after you threw that pole at Goblin.

Peter- Oh, guess I didn't do as good as I thought I did.

Mary Jane- You did great. Did you get hurt at all though?

Peter- Well. shows her his back  
Mary Jane- Peter! That's terrible. Do you want me to get you something?

Peter- Nah I'm alright Fury helped me out on that.

Mary Jane- Are you sure?  
Peter- Why would I need anything else besides you?

Mary Jane- Aw, Peter you're so sweet.

Peter- grinning Yea I know.

Mary Jane- kisses Peter Peter I love you.

Peter- I love you too.

they both lye in bed staring at the ceiling  
Peter- So where are you're parents thought they would've knocked on you're door by now.

Mary Jane- They're out doing something. They'll be back tomorrow.

Peter- Guess that means I can stay with you longer.

Mary Jane- lays on Peter and falls asleep  
Peter- falls asleep too

the next day  
Mary Jane- Peter wake up.

Peter- Huh?

Mary Jane- Get out quick my parents are coming.

her parents knock on the door  
Mary Jane- quick hide under my bed  
Peter- takes mask and goes under the bed  
Mary Jane's Dad- MARY JANE GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW HERE RIGHT NOW.

Mary Jane- upset Whatever dad. You can get out now.

her dad gets out  
Mary Jane- Peter it's safe to go now.

no answer  
Mary Jane- Peter?  
she looks under and sees a note

Mary Jane- she reads the note Cya MJ.

Mary Jane- Oh Peter.

at Peter's house  
Peter- Hi Aunt May I'm home.

Aunt May- It's about time.

Aunt May- Peter, did you see what happened to Spiderman? He is being idolized as a hero and he isn't he's a criminal. We have to go complain.

Peter- Um, I don't want to go.

Aunt May- tears coming to her eyes Peter! Do you know what he did to Uncle Ben? He killed him!

Peter- It's just that I don't feel good. I think I'm gonna go to bed.


End file.
